Mum, how come
by Noryale
Summary: During a family dinner, Pan asks for something... will she get it? Your typical slice of life... Gohan and Videl style.
1. Mum how come

**Mum, how come...**

Please read the author's notes at the end of this chapter.

This fic is set one year after the end of Z. Goku is training Uub.

* * *

"Mommy… how come I don't get a present?"

Quietness replaced the lively mood felt at the living room where the family was gathered enjoying the end of their meal, laughter followed the five-year-old query.

"Well Pan, that's because today is brother's day. Only brothers and sisters are supposed to exchange presents... look, I didn't get any present, neither did mommy nor grandma." Mr. Satan told his grand-daughter, proud of his simple but efficient explanation although he wasn't the one who the question was aimed.

The girl looked at her grandparents and mother confirming what her granddad had just said.

"Mommy... how come I don't have a brother?"

Once again quietness took over the living room, only this time followed by a sound of someone choking. She should have known that was coming... Videl punched herself twice on the chest, in an attempt to make a stubborn last bite of chocolate cake go down. Gohan refilled her cup with some tea to help with the process and offered a soothing pat on his wife's back.

After recomposing herself, the room was still quiet and Pan was still waiting for an answer... this time no one would dare to answer the girl, Videl still caught by surprise looked at Gohan searching for help. Although he noticed her expression, still nothing but a few stumbles were able to come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, how come you don't have more kids?" Goten insisted on the question, still holding the cologne bottle his brother had given him.

"Oh! A baby in the house would be so nice! Pan is all grown up now, she's even starting primary school this year... then I'll be all alone." Chichi commented, even knowing that Pan going to school wouldn't change their current routine much... she was already on pre-school.

"Come on Chichi, we already talked about this." Videl said looking at her mother-in-law.

"Mommy, I want a brother... Daddy, can I have a brother?" Pan's eyes were shinning enthusiastically, usually the technique applied worked... ask dad if you can't get it out of mom.

"I don't know Pan, ask mum." Gohan instinctively replied, such technique usually worked as well... Videl was a lot better trying to get themselves out of hot questions, luckily the "Why" phase passed... well, apparently not completely.

If glares inflicted damage, Gohan would have felt his HP drop drastically at the scowl Videl threw him. _How dares he passing me the bomb? _The rest of the family members knew better than to butt-in...

"Pan, why do you want a brother?" Videl asked, trying not to show how much this whole theme bothered her.

"Because I have nobody to play with, not even grandpa Goku... 'sides all my friends have a brother!" Pan explained as if it was a fact, a glimpse of sadness while she mentioned her grandfather's name.

"Come on, you have friends at school that you play with... wait, is this about Bra again? Sweetie, Trunks is older than Bra... if you had a brother you would be older than him. You wouldn't have a big brother." Videl tried to reason with her child, Pan already had expressed her wish to have a cool brother like Trunks, she really enjoyed Trunks' fun company... he was very good with the girls. It was only natural Pan would sometimes get a bit jealous of Bra.

"And?" Pan said, crossing her arms in a responsive manner... a defiant manner that they all could relate to the blue eyed mother whose child was giving a hard time.

"And... what if you'd get a sister? Would you still want a sister?"

"I don't want a girl brother, I want a boy brother!"

"A girl brother is a sister." Gohan corrected his daughter for what it seemed like the hundredth time during her life.

"Brother sounds waaaay cooler... sister sounds like sissy." Bless her, she's only little.

"Even if you'd get a brother, you'd be his sister." Goten said, but Pan didn't give it too much consideration as she then remembered that she still had some crumbs of chocolate cake on her plate.

"You should think of that, a brother wouldn't be so bad for Pan." Chichi opined, Videl reciprocated with a murderous glare.

"Have you been putting these ideas in Pan's head?" Videl asked to not to anyone in particular, but to the every single person sitting at the table.

"No dear, it's just what I think." Chichi said standing up, piling some dishes.

"She'd get a training partner." Mr. Satan said while passing his empty plate to Chichi, the man was often amused at how strong the little girl was... Pan, just like Videl when she was younger, was not allowed to train with the world champ. "By the way, this chocolate cake was great Videl." Perhaps changing the topic would save him from Videl's wrath. Videl was actually glad about the topic change.

"Thanks dad... it's not as good as Chichi's but it's still edible."

"Mom... will I get a brother?"

Gohan could swear he saw a vein pop on Videl's forehead.

"Pan bring your plate and let's help grandma wash up." Luckily the girl would abide, and further questions wouldn't be made.

"Okay!" the girl grabbed her licked-clean plate and jumped out of her chair making all the cushions that made her sit high enough fall onto the floor. Videl gave her girl a smile and walked behind her while Pan skipped to the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Satan asked while Gohan bent down to grab the cushions.

"Who? Videl?" Gohan raised his head to look at his father-in-law, almost hitting his head on the table. "I think so..." he knew why Videl was acting that way, but there was no need in going into too much detail.

"I don't know why she acts like this every time we talk about you having more kids." Chichi, who had returned to continue clearing up the table, practically whispered, she didn't have to worry as tap water and Pan's giggles were loud enough to conceal her words.

"Pan's a handful... and we've been very busy lately." Gohan said while readjusting his glasses.

"But you'll always have me to help you, I would be more than happy to help... you know that, don't you?" Chichi said just before turning around and going for another trip to the kitchen.

"You know you can count on me as well." Mr. Satan added, Gohan nodded in reply.

Silence filled the living room once again... _it wouldn't be this quiet if you were here..._ Gohan found himself in deep thought, he looked at Goten at the couch making paper planes with the ripped gift wrap from their presents, he also missed him... and most of all, his absence was also affecting his little girl.

"So Gohan? Do you like your present?" Goten asked waking Gohan from his reflections.

"Oh yes!" Gohan stood up, leaving Mr. Satan and his grandfather, who was started dozing off halfway through dinner, at the table. "You know I thought you'd give me another tie..." Gohan punched Goten's arm in a friendly manner. Both giggled.

"Finally you gave me something that I can make good use of! I actually made a bet with Trunks that you'd give me a magnifier... or a microscope." The teenager confessed.

"You have to thank Videl then... she was the one who suggested the cologne. I wasn't too sure about it." Gohan sat on the armchair next to the couch. "How about we go get some board games and wait till the girls are done?" he suggested. He knew there was no point in going and offer his help, his mother would most certainly kick him as soon as he stepped his foot at the doorway...

"Count me in!" Mr. Satan joined the brothers.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Videl asked quietly as she walked pass the corridor as Gohan exited their daughter's room, not closing the door but leaving a gap, an habit that they kept since Pan started sleeping on her 'big bed'... often they would found the girl spread on the bed, sheets and duvet on the floor. The girl's fidgety restlessness often caused her to wake up on the floor... most probably with a bump on her head, that she never seemed too bothered about whilst her mother's tendering. Luckily, sometimes she'd sleep like a stone.

Gohan's smile answered her question.

"I'm going downstairs to get some tea, do you want some?" Videl asked, before going down the staircase.

"I'll go with you." Gohan followed his wife down the stairs and into the kitchen.

While Videl poured some water in the electric kettle, Gohan opened the cupboard and took two mugs, one saying MUM the other saying DAD, that Pan did as an activity at pre-school. Other mugs could be found in the cupboard, but these two were their favourites, followed by the mugs that Goten gave them when they were still dating.

Tea bags in each mug, one spoon full of sugar for him, none for Videl.

Videl rested her lower back on the kitchen counter, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The couple was silent, the water starting to bubble in the kettle acted as background noise, masking the noise of crickets and other nocturnal creatures. Gohan and Videl were comfortable with silence, although it was rare when the pair actually managed to share any silence at all... specially during day time... they never thought that they would appreciate peace and quiet as much as they do now.

Gohan stepped in front of Videl, caressing her upper arms.

"You cold?"

"No, I'm alright." Videl responded, still with her arms crossed. Gohan kept caressing her arms with both his hands, repeating the action a few times, until he wrapped his arms around her torso, embracing her. Videl closed her eyes while resting her forehead on his chest, returning the embrace. Both stayed silent and enjoyed the moment until the kettle frantic noise stopped... and steam was fogging the closest kitchen window.

Videl freed herself from the hug, and proceeded to pour some water in their mugs.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Wherever you want, I don't mind." Gohan replied, while reaching the cookie jar on top of the fridge... not that it would really matter how high the jar was, after all Pan knew how to fly. Still it was part of her disciple, and usually the girl (although extremely stubborn) was respectful enough not to devour the cookies whenever told otherwise. He took some cookies, putting them on a plate.

"Living room, porch, take it upstairs to bed?" Videl asked for suggestions, passing Gohan his mug.

"Thanks, it's chilly outside... let's stay in." He said moving to the living room.

Both sat on their three-seater couch, putting their piping hot mugs and plate on the coffee table. Videl brought her legs up to the sofa, making herself more comfortable leaning on Gohan's side. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Gohan asked, looking down on Videl who had her eyes closed. She shook her head negatively.

"I'd probably fall asleep halfway through it." She justified.

"Do you want to do anything else?" He gave it another try... Videl's response was the same. He realised that all she wanted was a cuddle, company and tea. Actually, all he wanted to do was exactly the same.

His eyes roamed their living room, a turned off television was right in front of the sofa... a pile of films next to it, some open and untidy boxes of cartoons next to it. A games console and some game cases were on its side. The bookshelf was heavy with books... pictures on the wall... their family pictures on top of the focal point. He couldn't help but smile at them... only some pictures were there, a lot more others were safely kept in albums, some others could be found displayed in their bedroom.

One of their wedding pictures, one with his parents and brother, Mr. Satan and Pan, Videl pregnant and him grinning like mad by her side... but there was one that he was paying more attention to... one taken when Pan was just a baby, taken on the day they got home from hospital. He smiled nostalgically, remembering how nervous they were... and how worried they were for the first night.

"Gohan... do you think I'm a good mother?" Videl asked, breaking the silence. The question although not new, has not been made for a while which surprised him.

"Of course you're a good mother, what makes you say that?" Gohan shifted from the sofa in order to look at Videl's face. He knew that one of the things that deeply worried her was that, which wasn't surprising, especially because she lost her mother when she was young.

"Do you really think so? Please be honest." Videl begged with her eyes, stretching her arm to reach the mug, and take a small sip.

"Of course I'm being honest. Videl you're a great mum, Pan loves you! I thought you were over it..." Gohan confessed, he lost count of how many times he had told her exactly the same. It was his time to get a sip from his mug.

"Do you want another kid?" Videl asked looking at his face, trying to capture his expressions.

"I want whatever you want." Gohan said taking off his glasses, the steam covering the lenses. Making Videl giggle.

"I want to know what YOU want." She forced it out of him.

"You really want to know?" He decided that it was no point in keeping his glasses on, so he just placed them on the small table. Videl nodded.

"I want what you want." He teased, only to be death glared by Videl. "Just kidding." He took a couple of sips, and placed the mug back on the table. He took Videl's mug off her hands and placed it next to his. He laid back in the sofa, and brought her back with him... hugging her firmly.

"I wouldn't mind Videl... I really wouldn't mind. With Pan it was all so rushed, maybe things this time would be different and wouldn't be half as stressful as they were." He stated, Videl sighed.

"You're already talking as if we were really going to have another baby." Gohan smiled at her words.

"Our life is stable, we're married, we have a nice place of our own." He moved his left arm down, in order to interlace his fingers with hers. Videl started playing with his wedding ring.

"Gohan I'm scared... even if I'm always trying not to spoil Pan, and trying to save her from getting spoiled rotten from our parents, she'd be jealous... and then she's going to want even more attention and then, I'd have to stop working. We wouldn't have any time for ourselves, we'd also need to get another room. I know it sounds selfish, but I don't really know if I want to change the way we live now... it took us so long to get our lives sorted."

Gohan caressed Videl's head with his cheek. He was glad that Videl would open up and talk about some of her worries, instead of bottling them up.

"We would manage, like we always do." Gohan said. Videl turned around, climbed slightly so she could directly look at him. She snuggled her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Your mother would love the idea of me quitting my job." She said in a not so serious manner.

"You didn't have necessary to quit your job, you could ask for a break."

"After the break we'd have to leave the kid with your mom, just like Pan before the kindergarten."

"I prefer my mom taking care of the baby than someone at a daycare… I don't like the odds of a roof being blown off by a mere sneeze... or a puff!" She laughed at his exaggeration.

"Are you saying that you think we shouldn't have put Pan in kindergarten?" she removed her head away from his warmth, and looked at him. It always made it easier for her to understand what he was saying, and if he really meant it. She knew Gohan always tried to please her, and it couldn't help her but annoy her... sometimes she'd like to make sure that what he was saying was for his sake, not just hers.

"No, Pan was the right age to enter a kindergarten… and with my father leaving with Uub, it was the right thing to do." There... the look that Videl noticed earlier on the night, while they were playing board games, was back. Gohan was still upset about his father's absence.

"You know that no matter what you say or do, is going to make him change his way." Videl cupped his face with her hands.

"I know... it just... I can't help but feeling slightly angry at him, not so much for myself. But for my mom, Goten... and Pan. Pan is missing him so much." He opened up, looking directly at her large blue eyes. "He could visit more often."

"Is that why you want another baby? To give Pan someone else to play?"

"No!" Gohan brought one of Videl's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "It has nothing to do with it. I've actually thought about it even before dad was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Videl indignantly asked.

"Because I knew you wanted to enjoy Pan, I didn't want to er... rush you... and because Pan used to be such hard work, I couldn't think we'd make it through the end of the day with two hungry and energetic kids around the house."

"Pan is still hard work..."

"Come on Vi... not as much as she used to! Starting to train her was the best thing we could have done!" both parents agreed on that... training and sparring sessions would be Pan's little treat for behaving good. Videl was the one that came up with the idea of blackmailing her... Gohan couldn't deny that her blackmail methods usually worked. Still, they weren't proud that they were bluntly tricking their daughter... but it was a necessary evil.

"You really want another kid, don't you?" Videl looked directly into his eyes. There was no need for him to verbalise his answer.

"I can't even believe I'm considering this!" Videl laughed, and pecked his lips. "You have to promise me, one thing though... you're gonna stop doing extra hours so you get home earlier, spend proper quality time together... leave Pan at my dad or at your mom once week so we can go out... AH! And help me with the house chores" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Deal!" He kissed Videl's nose in a tender and kidding manner.

"You know... childbirth isn't something that I look forward to." She could see at the expression Gohan made at that instant, that he had forgotten how painfully and long Pan's labour was. Videl realised some memories coming back to his mind and kissed him... not a peck this time, but a proper kiss.

"Still... I wouldn't mind you rubbing me with anti-stretch marks cream for a few months all over again." Gohan grinned while kissing, mental pictures forming on his head... countless times 'helping Videl' spreading some lotion ended up on something that was slightly different than that, a lot more amusing as well. Videl sat on Gohan's lap, her knees against his waist and sofa. Still kissing each other. His hands altering from supporting the back of her head and caressing her back under the pyjama shirt she was wearing.

"Do you think we should start practicing on making another cute kid?"

...

The lukewarm teas were left forgotten on the table... next to an untouched plate of cookies.

Both parents were glad their daughter slept like a stone.

Soon after, Videl made the executive decision that she wouldn't need to go pick up her monthly prescription at the pharmacy counter for a while.

* * *

Author's Notes: I found this on an old backup drive... the beginning of this fic dates 2005!

Because there's a contest going on Sweetest Irony and this month's theme is family, I decided to polish it and continue it in order to enter! (It turned out to be quite long as well... typical of me! Hope you didn't get bored to bits and actually made it to the end).

Although the contest entry is meant to be only this chapter, I'm not disregarding the possibility of writing more chapters... especially if I get feedback, I'd really like to know what you think about it and all suggestions are very welcome!

Please have in mind that English is not my first language so if you find any typos, feel free to correct me!

Hope you enjoyed reading it!

(I'm feeling so guilty for procrastinating and write this instead of my Criminal Law assignment... still, I hope it was worth it!)

~Nor


	2. I wish I could finish my book

Because some of you asked for a continuation, well... here it is.

It's a bit long... so I hope you don't get too bored halfway.

Although it doesn't have mature content, it is a bit 'steamy' at the beginning and some sexual implications are mentioned... so please have in mind your innocent eyes.

More A/N at the end of chapter.

* * *

Something woke Videl up but she was too overwhelmed with sleep to recognise what or who dared to wake her up... especially at this time in the morning. Although curious to know the exact time where such offence took place, sleepiness made her eyelids glue to each other impeding her from looking at the bright green alarm clock numbers. Still, it had to be early... her surroundings weren't that bright, so the sun wasn't properly up.

And then again, she felt the exact same thing that woke her up moments ago, followed by two muscular arms that embraced her midsection. She didn't mind that at all, and after all the years of sharing a bed with her husband, and daughter occasionally, she grew used to have someone beside her while she slept. Still, she wasn't a morning person, and no matter how much she appreciated a good pair of arms embracing her before she fell asleep, Videl had reserved opinions when such nice gesture was performed at the crazy hours in the morning, consequently waking her up.

Videl felt Gohan getting closer to her. She recognised his hard and warm chest on her back, with the proximity she felt him tightening his hold on her, without making an effort to be gentle enough not to wake her up. She knew he knew she was awake... but that wouldn't stop her from ignoring her husband's advances. He knew better than wake her up before the alarm clock buzzed.

She was all familiar with this little stunt that her husband pulled on her every so often. Now that sleep was slowly abandoning her, her senses started to kick in and with her husband's proximity she could now name what exactly poke…err... woke her up...

This was one of the things that they were not compatible at all... whereas Gohan was a morning person, Videl was a night owl... she barely could think in the morning, let alone all the other things that Gohan was more than willing to do.

Moments later, she felt the well-known kiss on her earlobe, pursued by his warm breathing on her ear which would normally tickle her. Again, she tried to ignore it, this time moving her arm to cover her ear in order to avoid the tingling sensation.

Gohan smiled. He knew she'd do that, still that wouldn't stop him from trying to get Videl's attention. Lowering his head slightly he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Videl..." she heard him call in a very low tone... if she wasn't so sleepy she'd kick him out of the bed. Why, why, WHY? Why did he have to do such things in the morning? Videl's reply consisted of a mere grunt.

Another kiss on the neck, and by the different texture she felt, she knew there was a bit of tongue this time... a nip, a gentle peck. A hand going up her gown, caressing her upper leg concentrating on her hip bone area...

"Videl..." Gohan repeated.

"Hmmm..." Videl moved her arm from her head to her hip, in order to stop Gohan's bold hand.

"Videl... I'm horny."

Videl wondered why she was the one who always got called blunt...

"Can't we do it tonight?"

"Tonight? Tonight we do it again."

"Gohan, it's..." Videl finally took an effort to look at the alarm clock on top of her bedside table, but her eyelids were still too heavy to allow her to look at the buzzer. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30... we have time." Gohan responded, dividing his attention between his wife's collarbone and shoulder blade.

She emitted another grunt as she found out what was the time. "Time? Shower, dress Pan, cook breakfast... there's no time."

"But we have to get up in a bit anyway... we have time for a quickie." His hand nurtured her buttock, in circular motions. Videl could feel the contrast of his touch from when he passed his hand on her underwear to her skin directly. He continued minding his business with his mouth, blowing away some bothersome hair that fell in the curvature of her neck and shoulder. If it was something he learnt with the years, was which buttons to push whenever he wanted to put his wife in the mood.

"You know what time I went to bed last night?"

"Hmm Hmm."

"Then if you know, you should know I'm tired. How do you expect me to... Go-Gohan!" She gasped as she felt his cheeky hand attempting new grounds, abandoning her rear focusing now on her navel and its lower region.

"Come on... I'm the one doing all the work here." Gohan said as he raised himself slightly on his arm to have access to Videl's face. "Besides, we both know that once we start you..." he didn't finish the sentence as he decided to peck her cheek and then her lips.

Videl hated to admit that he was actually right. She felt his lips pecking hers again, and for the first time she gently kissed him back. Even if Videl didn't have her eyes open, she could perfectly picture Gohan smiling in a cute victorious way. He knew he'd won this one... as usual. "I still can't believe you woke me up..."

Videl's hand was no longer on Gohan's way as she decided to turn herself to face him, finally emulating his previous actions and hugging him. Pecks turned into passionate kisses, grunts turned into pleasant and soft moans.

Gohan's hands caressed Videl's lower back, going as far as her costal region until down to her hips, giving some extra attention to her gluteus. Videl was sure that if it wasn't for the hungry kisses, she'd probably be rocked back into sleep with Gohan's smooth caresses... the thought vanished from her mind as soon as she felt Gohan's hand groping her thigh, spreading her legs and rolling them in the mattress so he was on top of her.

Videl felt Gohan fidgeting with her knickers elastic; she didn't make his job any easier.

"Vi... come on lift your bum."

"No..." He charged on her neck again, applying some pressure with his hips.

"Videl..." she abided, groaning as she barely lifted her body which was still sluggish from the few hours that it was immobile while she slept. She didn't even raise an inch, but the lack of pressure on the mattress allowed him the manoeuvre. Besides, there was no need for Gohan to rip another pair of underpants...

Videl felt the more than familiar feeling in her tummy, that send her chills through her spines. Yes, Gohan was indeed right, as soon as they started she'd always end up enjoying it... moreover, like he said, he was the one doing all the job; she might as well enjoy it. Despite it being morning or not, she couldn't deny that the fact that her husband taking the initiative for anything of this nature turned her on immensely.

Besides... this wasn't such a bad way to wake up in the morning, was it?

* * *

Videl hummed a random tune that was on the radio. Although cleaning wasn't how she liked to spend her days off, someone had to do it, and she grew to find it quite therapeutical. Scrubbing thoroughly the table, her mind drifted from the evidence of Pan's crayons, to what tune was on the radio.

She enjoyed a bit of time for herself, she was always good with her own company since her youth. Now, the times where she had the house to herself were rare, and Videl always tried to make the most out of them... even if half of the times, she ended up cleaning after Pan's mess. Anyway, nothing could ruin her day, or so Videl thought... she had a great early morning with her husband, Pan woke up and got ready easily, breakfast tasted lovely. Videl felt happy.

After Gohan left for work, taking Pan with him, she thought that she'd just stay home and perhaps try to finish the book that she'd been reading for ages, but whenever she opened it, half a page was all her brain was able to assimilate before sleep took over.

Ironically, Videl had been the workaholic of the house lately... especially after her little arrangement with Gohan regarding his extra-hours at work; she was doing exactly what she asked Gohan not to a few months ago.

Videl enjoyed her work at the police station and despite not being in front of the guns anymore, she still felt useful to the community as her brains and degree were put at use at the investigative department. Still, there was a higher reason for her late shifts and overtime other than the fulfilment that her job brought her. Her partner at the station got injured and she simply had to deal with more work than she'd usually have to. Despite a substitute being provided, Videl preferred to take care of things by herself and disclosed not much to her the new temp... she liked to be on top of her own game, and she wasn't entirely sure of the new partner's credibility.

That's why she found cleaning therapeutical... while cleaning, work didn't cross her head not even once... not that she didn't enjoy working, but as any other job there are cons to all the pros. Instead, thoughts of how she wished Pan would stop accidently painting the table or what should she do on the next night out with Gohan would replace them all.

Despite Videl being overly busy at work, on the other hand Gohan kept his part of the deal and indeed stopped working as much as he used to, still the 'helping with the chores' part of the deal was not as faithfully accomplished, not because he opposed to it, but he'd simply forget or Videl just did it herself instead of nagging.

The couple managed to get this little routine where every once a week, either one of the grandparents would babysit for the night. Sometimes play dates/sleepovers would be arranged with Bulma; it was a common practice, as the girls despite their differences enjoyed playing with each other, resembling the attachment both Trunks and Goten had when they were kids. Both sets of parents would take turns, and whereas Bulma and Vegeta's quality time was mostly spent inside four bedroom walls, Gohan and Videl often ended up going downtown for a meal, or some other times they simply spent time together in the comfort of their home... and not just their bedroom.

In the grandparents' case, neither minded babysitting duties at all. Mr. Satan enjoyed his grandbaby's company, and as long as she didn't destroy anything nor kill any of his students in the gym, he was happy.

Chichi was more than pleased to help, as things at her home were way too quiet for her taste, especially as Goku left to train Uub, and Goten spent more time with Trunks and their school friends.

Pan started primary school recently and so far, and to both parents' surprise, the girl seemed to enjoy it and always came home with little tales to share. Somehow both Gohan and Videl were glad that their daughter was eager to go to school. They couldn't believe their eyes when on Pan's second day of school she was all ready before breakfast and all she wanted to do was pour daddy's boiling coffee down his throat so he could take her to school a.s.a.p.

Perhaps this eagerness to go to school, to play and have fun, reflected Goku's absence. Although Pan stopped mentioning her grandpa as much as she used to, she would often still express words of longing... perhaps playing with other kids helped her to overcome the lack of the biggest kid of them all training her, playing with her... spoiling her to bits. Both parents thought that this was perhaps a defence mechanism... but also were aware that probably she was just enjoying school for no ulterior reason.

Videl felt relieved... she was very scared that Pan would feel like a social outcast when she first joined pre-school. Despite Chichi's heavy critics, both Gohan and Videl decided that it should be better to introduce interaction with 'normal' kids when she was still young. Gohan certainly didn't want his daughter to feel the shock of going from over a decade of homeschooling, straight into high school and clueless on how to act or interact with everybody else. Although he didn't turn out that bad, they both agreed that a slightly different approach on Pan's upbringing would be less drastic to the girl.

Videl stopped the frenetic scrubbing on the table and after what seemed like an eternity, the bright red crayon smudge came out. She cleaned a few sweat drops with the back of her hand, and prepared to untie the knot of her bandana. Her hair was starting to get long again, and was at the stubborn length where ponytails didn't work and all the hair ended up getting in her eyes. Still, she restrained herself to use the bandana only at home. Whenever she went outside, she actually took an effort on combing her hair.

The phone rang, surprising her... she wasn't home that often during the mornings and usually when it was something important she'd be contacted via her cellphone. Intrigued about the caller's identity, she ran to the stereo to turn it off and quickly picked up her landline phone.

"Hello?"

"----"

"Yes." Videl preferred to keep it short... she hated this telemarketing annoying people who went through databases to get their names and numbers.

"----"

"Is everything alright?" Videl asked worriedly, apparently whomever was on the other side of the line wasn't trying to sell her anything.

"----"

"SHE WHAT?! I'll be right there!" Violently returning the phone to its hold, Videl almost ripped the bandana out of her head; some unlucky hairs who were stuck to the fabric followed the same fate. Not worried about the fact that she was wearing her sporty tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt... she had plans for a jog along the river after the encounter with the crayon mark. Videl hastily took hold of her capsules' box, keys, cellphone, banged them all in her small rucksack-like purse and took off to the skies.

Boring jogging was replaced by defying gravity, and way more amusing Bukujutsu.

* * *

So much for Videl's thought that nothing could ruin her day... She should be expecting it from the start, after all, all good things came to an end. Still, she was glad that at least she was lucky enough to enjoy a nice early morning with her husband... and the morning was running smoothly until the phone call.

Videl looked at her watch and wondered what she'd be doing right now, if she didn't have to make a detour to her daughter's school and spend half an hour apologising and bowing to every single teacher/tutor/parent/janitor/whosoever witnessed the incident caused by her daughter.

It was moments like these that she didn't mind her father's fame and recognition throughout the world... at least it saved her from explaining the whole truth to everyone.

By this time she'd probably finished her jogging session, probably would have worked out a bit... have a nice bath... read her book. But that was not on the schedule anymore and would have to be postponed until further notice.

At this moment, Videl was driving her capsule car... she decided that by travelling by a slower mean of transportation would give her more time to think about what to say to Pan, more time to study her next move... should she ground Pan, did she even deserve to be punished, if so what would be most appropriate? What would Gohan think, what would Chichi think... perhaps Chichi was right all along and Pan should never be together with normal kids.

Whoa! Now, where did that come from? Videl felt like slapping herself for the thought. There was no way she was going to let her mother-in-law win this one, besides Pan was normal... she just a few add-ons.

It broke her heart to see her little girl with her eyes puffy and red from all the crying... she wasn't sobbing anymore, but she still occasionally sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. Videl didn't take long to get to Pan's school; when she arrived she found the girl sitting outside the principal's office, her little arms crossed in front of her chest and head hanging down. Surprisingly she wasn't crying, and Videl saw a look that she acknowledged as more of frustration...

As soon as Pan saw who was approaching the office, her whole attitude changed, the defying, frustrated manner vanished and was replaced by a scared and guiltless attitude. 'Mommy, I'm sorry he sto...' which was cut off by Videl's reply 'Son Pan, I'll deal with you on the way home'... and that was when Pan knew she was in trouble and starting crying her eyes out.

Videl felt bad for scaring her daughter with the threat... especially without listening to her side of the story, but if everything that the teacher said on the telephone was true, which knowing her daughter she wouldn't be surprised if it was, the threat of being scolded on the way home was nothing compared to the amount of apologies and explanations that the girl put the mother through.

"Pan."

"Mum?" the girl looked from her back seat to the car's interior rear view mirror. She could see her mother's big blue eyes... but nothing else.

"What did I tell you about hitting boys at school?" Videl tried her best to remain calm and not raise her voice too much... one of the things that Videl remembered of her mother was that whenever she was in trouble, her mother's calm voice were much more scarier than whenever she shouted at her. Hopefully the strategy would have the same effect on the younger generation.

"BUT I DIDN'T HIT HIM, I just pushed him!" Pan justified herself raising herself from the back seat, leaning forward to the space between the two front seats.

"Pan, sit back on your seat!"

"But Futtoi stole my sandwich." Pan pouted.

"Still... you had another two sandwiches, a rice cake and a yoghurt in your lunch box. There was no need to push him that hard!"

"I didn't push him too hard mum... I just pushed him." The girl pleaded to her mother.

Videl loudly sighed and for a moment shook her head. How would she explain to her extremely strong five-year-old that pushing a boy twice her size across her classroom, was pushing 'too hard'.

"Want to go feed the ducks?" Videl knew the question had confused her daughter as soon as she saw the girl frown her eyebrows.

"Ain't I in trouble?" the girl asked obviously confused.

"Oh yes you are... but first mommy needs to talk to daddy." Videl eyed the girl... and almost felt silly when she noticed the girl grinning when the word daddy was mentioned. Daddy's scolds were not as scary as mommy's, so Pan felt like she could get away with not much of a hassle.

"Mommy needs to talk to grandma Chichi as well." Videl inwards victoriously laughed when she saw the girl's terror expression. Who outsmarted who after all?

* * *

Gohan felt his cellphone vibrate on top of his desk. The desk was full of blue prints and charts on graph paper. There was also a lot of scrapped paper, some transformed into paper planes, some into mere irregular balls.

Before he would forget, he grabbed the cellphone to check who was trying to get hold of him. Uncountable were the times where he was so deep in thought with that he didn't get to his cellphone as soon as it buzzed, ending up forgetting that it even vibrated and then most certainly he'd get told off by Videl who pointed out what was the purpose of having a cellphone if he never picked it up.

This time it was a text message. Not many people texted him, so he wasn't surprised when Videl's name was displayed next to a flashing envelope. He was busy at work, and his mind wasn't as sharp like its normal self... he'd done silly mistakes and his thoughts kept drifting to other things but his job.

Perhaps all he needed was a break. Maybe exchanging a few text messages with his wife would help to put him back in track... or not. On second thought, that would depend on the content of the messages because the things his wife wrote sometimes would definitely make him even more distracted. He'd usually start looking at the clock every five minutes as well; counting down the time to get home. No, rephrase, counting down the time until Pan fell asleep.

He never got into trouble for fidgeting with his cellphone at work; it wasn't like Bulma would fire him for it. Bulma was a kind and unconventional boss. First of all she was practically family and saw Gohan growing up; besides, Gohan's brains turned out most useful for Capsule and his dedication was outstanding. As a matter of fact, Bulma was the one who frequently ended up kicking Gohan out of the lab because he was overdoing it... and as often she told him 'GO HOME NOW and no buts! I don't want Videl blaming me for you not being home!'. Bulma helped them a lot at the beginning of their lives together. She also used to give Videl some advice that she didn't feel comfortable asking Chichi.

_Hun, no need to pick up Pan. I have her, we're feeding the ducks. She hit a boy at school, but don't worry, all is sorted. Call me when you can. V xx_

Gohan's heart almost stopped. Without even breathing in between, he pressed the buttons on the cellphone so he could call the message the sender.

The waiting signal was soon replaced by Videl's voice.

"Hi Gohan."

"Videl, is Pan okay?"

"If you have to worry about anyone it's the poor boy who flew all the way through the classroom." Videl said, while ripping some grass with her hand. She was sitting at the park while Pan was throwing bits of bread to the floating ducks on the pond. Videl kept a close eye on the girl.

"Don't worry Gohan, she's fine. She cried for a while... apparently some boy stole her sandwich and she pushed him. So, she didn't hit him really... she just pushed him." Videl decided to continue, as sometimes he wouldn't get her attempts of humour.

Gohan on the other side of the line rested his head on his hand. "Who saw it?"

"Practically the entire school... but I got away with the she's Mr. Satan's granddaughter. People think he's been training her and that's why she's so strong."

Videl could hear what reminisced her of a relieved sigh from her husband. He knew that people would buy that explanation without even questioning it.

"Gohan?" Videl called, as her husband took longer than what was expected to answer.

"I'm here, sorry... it's just... I was kind of expecting something like this to happen, but I still don't know what we should do."

"I don't even know if we should punish her... I mean, I'd like her to learn the lesson and know that what she did was wrong... but in her mind she hasn't done anything wrong, as the boy was the one who stole her lunch." Videl pushed some grass too strongly and a huge lump of soil came up. She tried to put it back, disguising it so the patch wouldn't be noticeable.

"I know what you mean..." Gohan scratched his head with the pen that he meanwhile grabbed. "What do you think we should do? Should we ground her? No sparing, no games? Anything on those lines?"

"Actually, I think that the opposite would be better."

"Opposite?" Gohan asked now chewing on the exact same pen he scratched his scalp seconds before.

"I'll talk about it at dinner time. When will you finish? PAN! LEAVE THE SWAN ALONE!" Videl shouted at Pan who had caught an attention of an angry swan. Gohan, although not witnessing the scene, giggled at the though of Pan being mischievous.

"What is she doing?"

"She's dodging the attacks of the swan... now lemme go before our daughter throws a Kamehameha at the poor swan."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Gohan laughed at Videl's exaggeration and hung up.

He positioned the cellphone where it was before it first vibrated and looked down at his papers. One thought on his mind now, the fastest he'd concentrate, the earliest he'd be able to go home... Gohan welcomed formulas and equations to his thoughts, worries and headaches about what should be done to sort his kid out were put on second line. Besides, he was sure Videl had something up her sleeve as usual...

* * *

Traffic in West City was a nightmare so Gohan was relieved when the sight of green fields and high trees took over tall high buildings and other commuters like himself. That was one of the disadvantages of working in a big metropolis, and it being the base of Capsule Corp; there was no surprise that Bulma and her father's vehicles were used by pretty much every single soul that resided or commuted to the busy capital. Fortunately for Gohan, he was only stuck inside his jet until he was out of the masses' view.

As soon as it was "safe" he'd routinely get out of the vehicle in mid-air, press the buttons to capsulate it and flew himself home. Not only was it was faster and he'd get home in no time, but also he could chill for a bit and think. Flying brought him memories, some that he wasn't too fond, but most of them made him recollect good times that the feeling of the afternoon breeze hitting his cheeks reminded him.

Flying home was also where his creativity reached his peak, usually any ideas that popped in his mind would prove beneficial at work, but every so often they were also useful when the matter was the upbringing of his daughter. Creativity is a requirement when you're in charge of a 5-going-on-6 year old, ¼ saiyajin. Now that was challenging!

Gohan knew which routes to avoid: scare the crap out of her, threats, intensive studying session. What other things did his mother do to him that he didn't want to put Pan through?

Oh yeah... no sparring. Now there's something that always worked with Pan. Still, he really didn't like to ground her with that. Perhaps no TV, no cartoons... no games? Gohan would soon reach the conclusion that he was hopeless without Videl's wickedness on that department. He still wondered what she meant by 'opposite'.

It didn't take long for Gohan to spot his house; he could feel both his girls in there, though it wasn't unusual for them to be at his mother's house. Still, he kind of guessed that they wouldn't be over there, if he knew his wife as much as he thought he did, she'd probably be avoiding his mother right now. It wasn't in her best interest to have Chichi ranting about how 'right' she always is.

Gohan's feet landed on the green lawn and opened his little wooden gate making sure he closed it. The gate was purely esthetical; he never really understood why as they didn't get many visitors and the closest neighbours other than his mother and brother were dinosaurs and the surrounding fauna.

He opened his front door, dropping his outer coat on the coat holder, taking off his shoes switching to his house slippers.

"Hi Pan." He greeted the girl who was sitting on the table that he used himself to study.

"Hi daddy." Now that didn't sound like the enthusiastic greeting he was used to get. By the girl's tone she wasn't in a great mood. He wondered if it was purely because she was doing homework or if there was anything more to it...

"You're almost done with your homework?" He asked as he approached the girl, messing with her hair in a gentle manner. The girl pouted and shook her head.

"Mum told me to practice my Gs cause they look like Cs." The girl answered slowly, her hand supporting her chin. Gohan looked at the girl's notepad. He saw several lines of Gs... some more neat than the others. The first G of each line he recognised it as being Videl's handwriting...and by the looks of it, the girl had at least more 20 lines of Gs to practice. No wonder she wasn't very happy.

"Where's mommy?"

"Laundry...and after this hmph... she told me to... hmph..hmph..."

"Pan, stop chewing your pencil."

"Dad, I didn't hit Futtoi... I just pushed him! He stole my sandwich and, and..."

"Hey, hey!" Gohan interrupted Pan, the girl was gulping in an attempt to fight back emerging tears. Gohan always found amazing the resemblance between mother and daughter when it came to pride matters.

"It's not fair! My hand hurts from writing, and after this mum said that I need to put away my toys and that, that..." Gohan crouched so he could be at the same eye level.

"Mommy told me what happened... there's no need for crying." Gohan reached a tissue from the Kleenex box that was next to the bookcase "There, blow your nose. I know that you went to the park and feed the ducks after school." The girl nodded while hiding her face on the white tissue. "Now let's make a deal, you keep practicing those Gs nicely while I talk to mum." He kissed her forehead and went in search of his wife.

* * *

Videl shook a pair of heavy wet trousers, trying to shake away the creases caused by the spinning of washing machine.

"Pan isn't very pleased with you." She heard coming from the doorway to the small division that was used as a laundry.

"Well, she has reasons for it."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it's mutual." Gohan approached Videl and gave her a quick peck. "Bad day?"

"You bet... that was a very crappy day off!" Videl said as she threw the folded article of clothing into a basket.

"I thought you didn't want to ground her."

"... I didn't ground her, I just told her to practice her letters... that would give me enough time until you get home." She informed in, a towel was her victim now. Gohan reached for a wet garment himself and helped his wife with the boring chore.

"I can't think of anything Videl... and she says she didn't hit the boy, she just pushed him... you should see her side."

"I am seeing her side!" Videl stopped so she focused all her attention on Gohan, what was he exactly trying to tell her? Videl put some thought into it, and how could she punish Pan for being who she is. She wasn't a hypocrite, especially because she always told her daughter to be herself... she just insisted/begged her to keep her brute force controlled. But the girl had her temper... and she knew how hard that could be sometimes.

"I am seeing her side and that's why I was waiting for you! YOU are going to start training her PROPERLY!"

"Wha-What? But don't you want her to be reprimanded for what she did at school? That's like treating her."

"Not sparing... I mean properly training her as in controlling her ki. Establishing a limit... teach her the maximum of energy she can apply into things. Know what I mean?" Gohan got rid of the shirt he was folding and scratched his forehead.

"Videl... even I can't properly do that."

"Well, I'm not asking for the impossible... I'm just asking for you to try. Besides, she'll find that type of training very boring... so that will be her 'punishment'." Videl approached Gohan, moving her hands caressing his chest. "We can't slack on her training... your dad never comes around and I think it's starting to rub on her."

Gohan's frowned slightly at the reference of his father, but he knew she was right.

"I think that our little girl has too much energy for our own good... I know she's probably too young to fit in what I'm saying, but if she gets rid of all her anger and frustrations at home... perhaps she wouldn't be as edgy and touchy in school? I know it sounds a bit farfetched but... you did notice that her attitude has changed since Goku left, and he isn't visiting every month like he promised."

"Yes, I know... you're right Videl." It was a fact that his father's absence affected Pan, Gohan just didn't know how much exactly. "Are we telling my mum about Pan's little incident?"

"Hell no!" Videl playfully smacked Gohan on the same spot that she was caressing just moments ago. "Well, eventually... just not now. I don't want to hear her telling me how putting Pan in school was a bad idea."

Gohan smiled, predicting Videl was always a little victory to him... women could be so, complicated. He gently pecked Videl's lips once more.

"MUM!!!" Pan's voice could be heard from the living room.

"I reckon she finished her Gs..." she smiled and repeated her husband's gesture.

"You should tell our daughter about her new training at dinner."

"Alright." It wasn't that Gohan had much of a choice... It wouldn't be that bad he thought, at least he was sure he wasn't as strict as Piccolo.

* * *

Ufff...

Poke... Woke... LOL, I'm lame laughing at my own jokes. Ah, and about Gohan's blunt advances... let's just say that marriage does that to you, lol. I miss being poked... er woken, woken up by my hub T_T

Also, I didn't mean that V/B had a boring sex life... I only wanted to point out that they are horny bunnies.

Moving on...

I know, I know... I use too many ...s. If you find some expressions and spelling awkward, please have in mind that not only I'm not a native English speaker but I live in England... so it's only normal for me to use UK spelling.

First I'd like to thank Makai-Alexa for all the brainstorming sessions and Kisa-kun for the motivation.

I'd also like to thank ShadowMajin for proof-reading this 'little' piece for me XD I'd bake you a cake if you lived around.

Please review, lemme know what you think of it, ideas, etc...

Take care,

~Nor


	3. Even the brightest man can fall

Hi there... here it is, and it only took me 4 months, not bad for me eh?!

This was not beta'ed, so feel free to correct me.

Please let me know what you think of it, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Pan... focus." Gohan lost the count of how many times he repeated the same instruction. "You have to make it tiny, just like this." Once again he demonstrated to his daughter the desired size of the ki ball.

Both father and daughter were sitting down on the green grass on the back of their house. It wasn't Gohan's preferred location to train his daughter in the arts of ki controlling, but today as it was already later than their usual practice time, and soon would be dinner time, he decided that there was no point in passing cross the river to a quiet area without any distractions... even if simply little things as a funny shaped cloud or a buzzing bug could be a diversion for the child.

Pan concentrated on her little palms and on her ki ball... the turquoise-bluish colour glowed on her face, reflecting on her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing with the effort. Hesitantly, the ball did reduce its size for a mere second, returning back to its normal size... which was still relatively bigger than the ki ball Gohan presented on top of his hands.

"Dad... this is boring, I can't do it!" Pan crossed her arms in front of her chest. Now that was unusual, Pan was not the quitter type... but this wasn't the first time since they started training that she said that she couldn't do it.

"Of course you can do it! You just have to try really really hard! Concentrate and instead of letting your energy go naturally, you have to think that there is only this bit that you can let go." Gohan explained, even if sometimes he found hard to do it himself.

"But dad, I don't understand... I want to be stronger, not weaker! Why do I have to make my ki ball tiny? I want to make it bigger!" Pan unglued her arms from her chest and clenched her little fists on her sides standing up. She had such an eager expression... full of willpower.

Gohan's ki ball vanished and he put his hands on his knees; he was sitting with his legs crossed, in the exactly same manner as he was in the days where he trained Videl. "But Pan, this isn't making you weaker. Remember what grandpa thought you, he said that it was important to concentrate and control your powers, right? Well, this... this is the same as every time you fly, don't you have to concentrate a bit and tell your ki to fly?"

The girl nodded, despite Gohan thinking that his explanation wasn't the best.

"But daddy, this is sooo boring!" Gohan understod his daughter's complain and Videl was entirely right, the girl found this kind of training boring to bits. The night he told her they were going to start training every day for a little bit after daddy got back from work, oh boy, was she ecstatic... of course her eyes stopped shining when he explained that it wouldn't be the 'sparing' type of training.

"But it needs to be done sweetheart."

"Why does it need to be done?" Gohan wondered if he ever questioned his parents this much when he was her age. He knew she'd gotten this from Videl... often he wondered why Dende didn't spare him of having another stubborn person in his life, he already had plenty...

"Because you are a lot stronger than the other boys and girls at school. You don't want to hurt them while you're playing tag, do you?"

"But I don't want to be weaker! I want to be stronger! I want to be stronger so grandpa Goku comes back to train me instead of Uub!"

Then it all made sense to Gohan... He already had his suspicions for her quitter attitude and it wasn't definitely the first time she expressed her dislike for this kind of torture, er... boring training her dad was making her go through; but now, now it all matched up, and the girl actually said it.

"Come here..."Gohan's expression softened as he opened his arms and welcomed Pan into his embrace. The girl hid her face on Gohan's chest, he could fell her hot respiration passing through his dark blue gi. He kissed Pan's head and combed her wild hair with his fingers... her hair was getting long, long enough to put it up in a little ponytail.

"Pan, grandpa didn't go away to train Uub because you weren't strong enough."

"Then why? Why did he go?" The girl looked up, still hugging her dad. She was flushed, but wasn't crying.

"You should ask him that next time he visits... but I promise he didn't go because you were weak Pan." Gohan kissed her forehead... _grandpa left because he is selfish_.

The girl nodded, her face returning to Gohan's chest. He had a slight idea of what could cheer her up, he held her torso with both hands and raised her with ease, both father and daughter are at the same eye level.

"You know what? Not tomorrow because tomorrow you're going to play with Bra. But the day after tomorrow, we'll have a proper sparing training."

"Really?!!" Pan's eyes gleamed as much as if dinner was cake. "Will mommy come as well?"

"We have to ask her, but I'm sure she will!" He loved to see his baby girl happy and smiling... that was the good thing with kids, his brother used to be the same. Sad one minute, happy the next one.

Gohan looked at his house not surprised to find his wife observing them from their bedroom window. He saw her opening the window and calling them out.

"Come inside and have a bath! Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay!" both answered at the same time.

Gohan raised himself from the floor still holding Pan, he lifted her high so he could sit her on top of his shoulders.

"Humm... dinner. I'm hungry, are you hungry?" He asked holding the girl's hands, while walking towards their house.

"I'm starving!"

He thought that was a stupid question.

* * *

Videl sat on the toilet, looking at the plastic white stick; not long after, one vertical line appeared... two vertical lines appeared... Videl once again grabbed the outside packaging of the contraption and re-read it for the third time. Taking another glance at her watch, she checked how many minutes had passed since she first started counting.

The required time was way over, but she decided to keep staring at the apparatus just to make sure. The horizontal line never came... and again, she re-read the instructions.

'_Not Pregnant'._

Videl didn't know if she felt disappointment or relief... it's been months since they stopped taking precautions, and although it is normal to take longer to get pregnant after years of using a contraceptive pill... she still couldn't get over the fact that even though both her and Gohan were very careful, a tiny slip and Pan came along. Now that they were actually not being careful at all... nothing happened.

It was the second time since she stopped taking the pill that she was late... Last month, she was late one week. Gohan said it could've been stress... which wasn't unlikely at all. This month, she was already over two weeks late... so she decided to do the test.

She felt a slight déjà vu while following the instructions, but a few years ago the result was completely the opposite... and so was her reaction.

Not worrying too much about it, she put the plastic stick back inside its package and disposed it in the small pedal bin next to the toilet. She raised herself, went to the sink to wash her hands and paid attention to her reflection on the mirror.

'I shouldn't worry too much, it's probably stress.' Videl thought to herself. Work was being hectic and tomorrow she'd have to go to court and testify in one of the cases she'd been working on. It wouldn't be the first time she'd have to do something like this... but still, she hated the whole situation, and perhaps the nerves/anxiety were messing up with her cycles.

Videl moved her head closer so she could get a better look at herself, stretching her skin around her cheeks... she was still young to have wrinkles, but her features have matured indeed. She tried to dominate a wild strand of hair, but after straightening it with her fingers for quite a few times with no results, she just let it be.

Videl was confused about the feelings this negative test brought her... she understood the disappointment, but why the relief? Didn't she want to have another baby? Was she having doubts? Was she going along this only to please Gohan?

'Noo...' Videl shook her head in an attempt to keep such thoughts away. She did want a baby... otherwise she wouldn't feel disappointed right? So she thought. Perhaps this feeling of relief was brought by how worried she has been with Pan... how afraid of Pan's reaction to the new baby, would she feel jealous, would she rebel... would she feel like they didn't love her anymore, or loved the baby more than her? Thoughts emerged in Videl's head, and once again she forced them all out.

The rice cooker was on, and according to her calculations it was about time to call her husband and daughter inside, rice wouldn't take much longer and while they cleaned up it gave her time to finish dinner.

Videl dried her hands on the towel, and applied some moisturising cream on her hands... she walked out of the ensuite bathroom, rubbing both hands. She walked through her and Gohan's room towards the window. Outside she could see Gohan and Pan... Pan was hugging Gohan, and he was petting her head.

Videl though that even if this 'ki-controlling' sessions that she came up with, weren't working... or even if they wouldn't make any difference to Pan's behaviour, at least it definitely would bring father and daughter together. Not that they weren't close before... but Gohan used to work a lot more hours, and Pan... well, they'd do stuff with Pan, but it is common sense that anything related to martial arts is what really makes the girl tick.

Gohan was holding the girl now raising her from his lap. Both parents loved the girl to pieces, Videl wanted nothing more than make her little girl happy... to raise her properly... to make her feel loved... she was sure Gohan wants the same just as much.

She opened the window and called them:

"Come inside and have a bath! Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay!" both answered at the same time.

Videl smiled seeing they promptly changing positions, Gohan putting Pan on his shoulders and walking home.

Although life had its issues... she couldn't help but think that it was hard for their family to be any happier.

* * *

Videl had definitely a hair problem today, that unlike other days, needed to be sorted. It is not in her nature to be vain, but after all the lectures and guidelines on how to act in court something stuck... and one of the rules is mind your appearance. Wear clean shoes and don't look like a slob, dress smartly but don't overdo it... put a bit of make up enough to hide the bags under the eyes, usual results of overworking, in order to look sharp and aware. Don't go bananas on the colours and make it look natural, after all it is not a fashion show...

Videl tried to remember all those hints that she was taught, she had taken care of all the make up business that she hated, and now was just struggling to get that stubborn strand in place... needless to say that despite the efforts nothing was working.

She'd give anything to stay in bed for a couple of more hours, but due to the circumstances she was forced out of bed earlier than her body was used to. Luckily Gohan slept through the alarm and she managed to reprogram the alarm clock so it would ring at the right time for him.  
She had a shower not bothering with washing her hair, as it would be even wilder and she didn't want to wake up the entire house with the blow air drier... still, she was running out of options and even grabbing a pair of scissors crossed her mind.

She dressed up as quietly as possible, being extra careful when opening the dresser drawers and wardrobe... Gohan wasn't the lightest of sleepers, but it was only fair to repay all the times he's the one who practically flies, in order not to wake her up.

She suddenly reminded that she had some hair clips on the bottom draw of the dresser, as this wasn't the first time she was with 'growing hair issues'; the first crisis took place few years after Boo, while they were both at university. She decided it was time for a change of visual and decided to let it grow a bit... Gohan didn't mind change and was actually quite pleased.

Lowering herself, she carefully opened the bottom drawer of the dresser... the one usually reserved for all the junk that most of the time was useless but occasionally was used. She rummaged through the mess, finding accessories that she had completely forgotten about... at last she stumbled on the pouch where all 'hair related stuff' was stored. As she tried to open it, she discovered that the zip was stuck... not being very patient, she held the zip and forcefully moved it. However, she applied too much force and her arm ended up hitting the wooden dresser.

She yelped as all the impact was on her funny bone, she was impressed she found enough willpower not to curse out loud. Her attention was then diverted when she heard bed sheets rubbing against each other... Gohan stirred but didn't look awake. She sighed in relief and raised herself, still rubbing her elbow, carrying the infamous hair clip with her mouth.

A click and it was fixed... there, she felt comfortable with her appearance which boosted her confidence. Giving some final touches to the collar of her burgundy button up, straightening the knee length black skirt, she felt ready. Grabbing the matching business suit jacket, her badge and cellphone... she tiptoed out of the room, only to be stopped by her husband's rusty voice.

"You look nice..." Gohan informed with his eyes semi-closed.

"Sorry for waking you up." Videl replied and started moving towards the bed. "Go back to sleep, it's still early." She told him, while lowering herself on the bed to peck his lips.

"Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Will do. Don't forget Pan's lunch box!"

Gohan mumbled low, in a manner that Videl translated as '_I won't_'.

Giving him another peck, and looking at how Gohan was going back to his slumber, she stood away from the bed and walked towards the door.

"You should wear skirts more often..." Gohan rolled the sentence out of his mouth. Videl smiled and decided that she should ignore the comment.

* * *

"... and now, the moment everyone was waiting for! Please welcome the Martial Arts World Champion, !!" the TV presenter raised himself from the sofa and applauded. The audience in the studio followed suit as the lights and strobes moved wildly on the stage.

The champion made his appearance, vigorously showing the characteristic 'V' sign and waving to the public. As he approached the presenter he was greeted with a handshake and a charismatic toothy smile, indicating the sofa, both men took their seats on the morning show stage.

"First of all, it's a pleasure to have you in ZTV's Morning!"

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind!" Mr. Satan said, looking at the camera and audience who was calming down from the hysteria of the hero's appearance.

"So please tell us, what brings you here to West City?" the presenter asked, taking a sip on his mug.

"As you may all know my Hotel is commemorating its 10th anniversary, in order to commemorate its success I'm inaugurating the hotel's new wing and also, the prices would be reduced for the entire month as a show of appreciation for all the support."

The audience went wild with the information, whistling and clapping, obviously pleased and excited with the news.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"That is very kind of you Mr. Satan, congratulations on your hotel's success. How is your training going, will you be competing in the next World Tournament?"

"AHAHAH!" the champ gave a loud and nervous but confusing laugh. "Well, we still have a few years to think about that... but I'm sure I'll be present, if not competing I'll be there supporting my family."

"Oh yes, your granddaughter is very talented, she had quite an appearance in the last tournament... it definitely runs in the family."

"My Pan is a very strong little girl, I'm very proud of her... but hey, it shouldn't be a surprise, after all she's my Videl's little girl and fighter blood runs in my in-laws side as well. But please, let's change the topic as I respect my daughter's wish for privacy." Mr. Satan stated, recalling Videl's death glare whenever the subject was exposure to the media.

"Of course, of course. We are running low on time, will you give us the honour of assisting to one of your demonstrations?"

"My pleasure." The public went nuts once again, and the champ stood up, adjusting his cape, flexing his muscles getting ready for his routine.

The lights and strobes accompanied by a gallant tune announcing something big was going to happen. Mr. Satan raised his arms, gesturing 'Vs' and waving to his adorers, moving towards a dedicated area, where a large pile of cement brick was located.

The celebrity martial artist performed his routine, allowing the others to observe how well in shape he was for his age. With his ego boosted once again, he started moving away from the spotlight, heading to the backstage, blowing kisses to the audience and biding goodbye to his fans.

He absolutely adored being adored... he loved being famous and his exhibitionist nature was suitable for the role. Proud and full of himself, unaware of the path he was walking... the champ's attention dedicated to everything but where his feet were walking...

... the champ missed the first step, and fell flat on his face on the backstage steps.

* * *

Gohan had his hands on his forehead, looking attentively to the papers on top of his desk. Something didn't add up and he was sure someone must have made a mistake on the calculations. There was no way the momentum of this system was correct, so he just ignored the results given and started all over again.

As he grabbed a new piece of paper, moving aside the one he'd been looking for the last quarter of an hour, he jumped as he realised his cellphone was vibrating... making his papers, mug of coffee and himself shake.

Grabbing the device, he looked suspiciously at the screen which showed '_withheld number' _and wondered who that would be, he gave his usual greeting.

"Hello Mr. Son, I'm calling from West City Central Hospital. I apologise for the intrusion but all the other phone numbers in Mr. Satan's emergency call list are unavailable. I believe you're his son-in-law."

"Yes... is everything alright?" Gohan didn't like how this conversation was going, the word hospital made him weary and he started to worry.

"Mr. Satan had a little accident this morning and he's hospitalised in one of our orthopaedic wings. He requested his daughter's presence, but I cannot reach her." The polite lady informed over the telephone. The lady's manner somehow tranquilised Gohan, although the words accident and hospitalised outbalanced the situation on his logical brain.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll tell my wife and we'll be there as soon as we can."

Gohan and the hospital lady exchanged well-mannered goodbyes and thanks, Gohan then speed-dialled Videl's number.

* * *

"Please state your full name, address and profession."

"My name is Videl Satan-Son, my business address is Satan City Police Department, SN666PD, Satan City and I'm employed as a Detective Inspector at Satan City's Criminal Investigation Department." Videl answered from the witness stand. Other usual questions about educational background, occupation and experience followed.

She hated this part of the job... sometimes, it felt like she was being interviewed by a cheesy magazine... other times it just felt like they tried to dig all her dirties and imply that she was not reliable enough to give credible evidence... in a nutshell, she hated lawyers, and the fact that no matter how hard they tried to crack a case, often the bad guys ended up free simply because their lawyer presented the case better to the court.

"On whose behalf do you appear today?" the suited man asked in an argumentative way, adjusting his tiny glasses.

"I appear in this case on behalf of the state."

"What is the purpose of your testimony in this proceeding?"

"The purpose of my testimony is to present evidence and present my statement regarding the case." Videl answered establishing eye contact with the man and jury.

"Please proceed."

"May I refer to my notes?" she asked directly to the judge, whom allowed the request. "At 14:37 on the Orange Holiday year 785, together with Detective Investigator Mussel and Detective Sergeant Trout, I arrived at 13 Purgatory Lane, Café Infernus..."

* * *

Gohan hung up. Videl's number didn't ring and passed immediately to her personal voicemail.

'_She's probably still in court' _He thought. Logging off his workstation, he rose himself from his office chair and put his worksheets aside, storing some more important ones inside the desk drawer.

Taking his belongings and the empty coffee mug with him, he walked towards the staff area where he laid it down the sink and bid 'see you later' to some of his co-workers who were having a break.

Going down the lift and passing by a labyrinth of corridors he entered Bulma's workshop. He found her wearing a welding helmet, coalescing what looked like a tangle of metal tubes. Gohan approached Bulma without calling her, it would be useless with the noise that was being emitted by the welding gun. Without wanting to startle her, he just waved at her from a safe distance, and waited until the abnormal movement on the background diverted the woman's attention. The plan worked, as Bulma stopped and raised her helmet to the top of her head.

"Hi, sorry didn't see you." Bulma said, wiping her brow with her forearm.

"It's okay." Gohan showed a small smile. "Bulma, Videl's father is in the hospital, apparently he had an accident this morning."

Bulma widened her eyes with the news.

"I tried to call Videl but she's probably still in court and isn't answering the phone. I'm ¾ of finishing the development plans for model CC-370XZ, is it okay for me to go and come back later?" Gohan asked, after all, friends or no friends, he still felt cheeky to ask her to leave work earlier with a task unfinished.

"Oh dear, I hope it wasn't anything serious! Don't worry Gohan, you go and sort Videl's old man out... poor champ." Bulma giggled, she knew it was evil to laugh of other people's misfortune... but she couldn't help herself and wonder what did the old man get into to end up in hospital.

"Oh, by the way do you want me to ask Trunks to pick Pan from school? He's supposed to take Bra for an ice-cream."

"Really? Oh that would be great! You sure he won't mind?" Gohan felt as he was pushing his luck... he knew how handful Pan could be, and although it was common practice Trunks and/or Goten to watch over the girls, it didn't necessarily mean the teens had an easy time.

"Yeah, I'm sure... afterall the girls have a play date anyway."

"Thanks a lot Bulma, I really appreciate it!" Gohan thanked her and gave her a sincere smile.

"Now off you go, have fun!"

Fortunately, Gohan learned to understand Bulma's sense of humor some years ago. With a wave, he skipped out of the workshop.

* * *

That's it for now, please review!

Cheers,

~Nor


	4. You, me and the crickets

Hours had passed since Gohan first arrived at the hospital where Mr. Satan was being looked after. He skipped lunch time and his stomach endured on a couple of sandwiches he bought from a vending machine in the waiting room.

This precise moment, he was sitting on the visitor's chair, right next to the bed where his father-in-law was laying down with his left leg elevated. A young orthopaedist had just finished examining him and was giving some instructions; apparently the champion's injury wouldn't need surgery... but it would require time, patience and lots of physical therapy.

"I suggest you spend the next few days with us, but after that you can move to your home to recover."

Gohan heard the doctor say.

"But I'll be able to walk again right?" Mr. Satan, although not in pain at the moment as pain-killers were doing wonders, was slightly worried of how today's accident could jeopardise his daily life and career.

"Of course! In a couple of months you'll be as good as new. You just need to rest and work hard on therapy." The man in white coat relaxed the older man. "Although that Cell dude really gave you something to remind you of him for the rest of your life."

When the name 'Cell' was mentioned, Mr. Satan became pale and eyes shrunk... he looked at Gohan, who was just looking at them with the same expression as before. Mr. Satan replied with a nervous laugh, and the doctor didn't notice the change of his facial expression as he was writing his notes.

"Okay, I'm done. A colleague will be looking after you for the rest of the day." Exchanging polite goodbyes the doctor went out of the room, leaving both in-laws on their own.

Gohan noticed Mr. Satan looking at him, to the point that it started to become uncomfortable.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Gohan broke the silence, and despite knowing that Mr. Satan always told him not to call him _Sir_ as they were family after all, old habits die hard and Gohan could never stop using the title.

"Doesn't it bother you?" the moustached man asked, his eyes normal... his expression was serious.

"Hmm?" Gohan didn't get the question at all.

"You know..." Gohan could see the champ fidgeting, playing with his thumbs. "The Cell business..." he said very quietly.

"Oh..." Gohan then realised why the reaction of his father-in-law to the doctor's words.

"I had to say it was an old injury from the fight with Cell."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan said, closing his eyes with a smile. "You did fight him... besides, it's better this way to keep your reputation." After all, Cell's hit and consequent landing on a rocky mountain could've caused some damage... he did fight Cell for 40 seconds.

"Oh thank you son, I'm glad you understand." Mr. Satan sighed in relief, relaxing his back on the pile of pillows, his head looking at the ceiling. "You are being honest, right? Or do you really hate me for... you know what."

Gohan couldn't get why he insisted on bringing the topic into conversation.

"I am being honest. It doesn't even cross my mind." Gohan reassured. "Despite what Videl, my mother or what others say, I honestly don't mind. I wouldn't know how to deal with it all and my life out of the spotlight."

A silence followed... both men looking at nothing; they've already had engaged on common chitchat before the doctor came in, and obviously both ran out of conversation topics.

"I wonder why Videl is taking so long..."

"I sent her some messages but she hasn't replied back... I'm sure we'll hear from her soon." Gohan tried to tranquilise the man and himself. He was also finding strange not hearing any signs of life from his wife, but he was sure everything was okay and there would be an explanation for it.

A loud rumbling noise interrupted their worried thoughts.

"I guess I'm a little hungry..." Gohan said as his stomach complained.

"Why don't you go and grab something to eat. Who knows? Videl might be back by the time you finish." Mr. Satan suggested.

"We were meant to go out for dinner tonight... Pan's playing at Bulma's."

"I'm sure a snack won't spoil your appetite for dinner, after all..." he stopped talking as the echo of quick steps from the corridor could be heard - whoever it was, it had hard sole shoes – was running and was getting closer.

Although they both had their hopes to whom that may be, their suspicion only got confirmed at the sight of a flustered, red faced and panting Videl.

She slowed down as soon as she entered the room, and was trying to catch her breath. First she took a look at the room, first spotting her dad on the bed, wearing a hospital gown, his left leg slightly elevated, and then her husband who was sitting on a chair.

"I just... I got a voicemail from the hospital... are you okay?" Videl's expression was of genuine concern. She approached the bed and gave her dad a peck on his cheek, then looked at Gohan. "I know you tried to call me and that I've got text messages, but the voicemail from the hospital was what I got first..." she paused to breathe, exchanging looks between the men of her life "... and then my cellphone died on me. I got so scared..." she confessed and then hugged her father.

"I'm okay sweetheart, I'm okay... it was just a little accident. I'm fine!" he returned the hug, petting his little girl's hair... assuring her of his words.

Gohan gave up his chair, standing up behind her... when father and daughter broke the hug, she turned and stretched a bit up so she could give Gohan's lips a quick kiss; as if reading her mind he met her halfway. Long gone was the time where displays of affection were compromising in front of any of their parents.

Although the chair was vacant, Videl didn't take it and stood next to the bed still trying to figure out the state her father was in.

"What have you done to yourself?" she thought out loud.

"I just fell from some steps..."

"How did you manage to injure yourself like this falling from some steps?" she asked, her concerned expression started to wear off.

"Er... they were big steps?"

Gohan almost chuckled with his in-law's answer... but for Videl's sake, he kept it quiet.

"Is it just your leg?"

"It's my knee..."

Videl sat down on the chair, putting her hand on her forehead.

"He fractured his left patella... but apparently there's no need for surgery, which is good." Gohan explained.

"I just need to rest and do physio, I'll be fine in no time... I'm sorry you got so worried."

"It's okay... I'm glad it wasn't anything serious." She said, her breathing was returning to normal and the redness of her cheeks was fading.

"Well... it's a bit serious..." Gohan pointed.

"Gohan, I thought he was in a coma or died... broken bones don't count as serious!"

Gohan found that his wife had a point.

* * *

"I have to get myself a new cellphone. Since Pan sank it in the sink it's never been the same." Videl looked at her dead cellphone; no matter how much she insisted, there was no way it'd come back to life before being powered up.

"You've been saying that for weeks now." Gohan commented. The couple walked hand-in-hand; they had just left the hospital and were heading to the restaurant they had made a reservation previously. Luckily enough it was just a few blocks away from the hospital, a good 20 minutes walk... the sun was setting, the sky was getting darker but the street lights were still not on. The temperature was pleasant and a gentle breeze made them both not even consider driving there, since walking felt so much nicer.

"I got really scared today." Videl confessed, shoving her phone in her business suit jacket. She tightened the grip on Gohan's hand; he caressed her hand with his thumb in a reassuring manner. "Did you pick up Pan from school?"

"No, I left work as soon as the hospital called. Apparently Trunks was taking Bra out for an ice-cream so Bulma told him to pick Pan up."

"Oh, that was nice of her... pass me your phone, I want to call Bulma."

Gohan passed her his phone; she searched through the contacts list... Bulma's contact was one of the firsts she came across.

"Do you think she's mad at you?" she asked, diverting her look from the display to look at Gohan; resting the phone at her ear she waited until somebody answered from the other side. Her free hand still intertwined with his.

"I don't think so... you know how she is. I'll go early tomorrow to catch up."

"Okay... Oh hello Bulma! No, it's Videl." The misunderstanding was expected. "Oh, yes... Yes, he seems fine."

Gohan freed his hand from his wife's and changed position, his arm was now hanging loosely around Videl's shoulders, they slowed their pace.

"No, nothing serious. It's only his knee..."

Gohan looked at his surroundings the rush hour was over, but road and air traffic was still dense as the capital never slept. Gohan was leading the walk, with a simple nudge Videl understood her husband's intentions of changing directions. Instead of taking the known shortcut across tall buildings, they were taking the long walk through one of the parks surrounded by towers of concrete.

Listening to only half of the conversation, he mouthed a mute 'hi'.

"By the way, Gohan says hi... I know!! I thought he was on a coma or dead!!!"

Gohan chuckled as his wife's gesticulations. He found it amusing listening to her talking on the phone with other friends who were females, as he found that the tone she used was different... gossipy even! Yes... as the years passed even Videl, the atypical female, hardcore tomboyish, indulged in sporadic gossip sessions.

"Gohan told me Trunks picked Pan from school, thank him for us okay? ... I feel sorry for him, the girls must've given him such a hard time."

Gohan smirked. Although he couldn't hear the entire conversation, he gathered that Trunks was having a taste of his own medicine... payback is even sweeter when you wait over a decade for it.

---

"Oh don't worry, he'll survive." Bulma giggled as she looked at her teenage son, dozing on the living room couch, a ponytail and a bow adorning his longish purple hair. She glanced at the girls who were sitting down on the rug playing.

"Bra's been on hairdresser mode... no, don't worry I won't let her shave Pan's hair."

"NOOO!! " Pan raised her voice. "I don't want Zarbie kissing Saiyaman!!" Pan tossed Saiyaman's action figure out of Bra's sight.

"What was that? Oh nothing, they're playing dollies... I know she doesn't like it..." Bulma leaned on the wall, this way she could keep eye contact while talking. She wondered why she hadn't bothered to replace that phone, pretty much all of her house had cordless devices...

"We must give your daughter some credit for her patience 'tho... Yes she's been good, don't worry. Now off you go, you two enjoy your night out!"

---

"Will do, we'll pick her up after dinner... See you later, thanks once again. Bye!"

"Bye Bulma." Gohan said instants before Videl hung up.

"She heard you."

"Are the girls alright?" Gohan asked pushing Videl closer.

"Yeah, sounds like Trunks had a ball." She sniggered.

"Good for him, he deserves every single bit of it!"

"Uhhh... evil today, aren't we?" Videl playfully punched Gohan on his ribs. "That was ages ago..."

"It only feels like yesterday."

"True... Gosh, I just felt really old just now." Videl admitted.

"We're not old." Gohan responded.

"We're getting there." Videl rested her head on Gohan's arm. "It feels like yesterday that we were walking like this in Satan City... after school. Do you remember?"

"Hmm, hmm..." He closed his eyes, enjoying the memories flowing through his head.

"You know what? I'm really glad your mum signed you up for Orange Star High."

"Me too... Probably it was meant to be."

"I think it probably was more destiny's irony... because we must admit it's quite ironic how things turned out..."

"What do you mean ironic?"

"You and me, together... I mean, after all I'm the daughter of the man who took all the credit for something you and others did. Looking at it, you should hate me... you should see me as, er... as, I don't know, an archenemy! You could use me to take revenge on my father, ask for a ransom."

Gohan laughed out loud at what Videl came up with, his laugh contaminated her forcing the couple to stop walking until the laughing fit calmed down.

"Wouldn't I have to kidnap you to ask for a ransom?" He held her hands.

"You know... it's never too late, you still can kidnap me." Videl said in a very suggestive way. He smirked and decided to tag along the game that he was sure Videl was playing. "You can always rip my clothes so it looks more serious..." she winked at him.

"As I'm about to kidnap you now, where does Miss Satan want to be held hostage?"

"Uh... Miss Satan, is it? Demoted from being your wife, eh?"

Gohan pulled his wife's hand towards his chest, Videl looked up grinning like mad. She really appreciated when Gohan was spontaneous. Made her feel young... Gohan lowered his head, his lips meeting Videl's halfway, as she raised herself on her toes. They always coped well with their significant height difference.

Videl was surprised at the intensity of the kiss... some people passing by, only few acknowledging their displays of affection. After all West capital was a busy city... people minded their own business disregarding pretty much everything around them, except of course, which music track was being sent directly to their brains via the headphones stuck in their ears. Besides, the park was a normal place where amorous meetings took place, sometimes in form of dates... other times in form of transactions.

The kiss lasted for a bit but it didn't take long to Gohan's lips reach a new destination... right now, her neck was tempting him.

"Go-Gohan, how about we just get straight to dessert and get dinner afterwards?" Videl asked, her eyes closed enjoying her husband's manoeuvres on one of her soft spots. Oh, how she loved when he was spontaneous. Her hands caressed his back, not in a very encouraging manner... the sidewalk was definitely not the place.

"Hmm hmm." Videl heard him mumble, next to her ear, the vibration of his low hum made her giggle, as it felt somehow ticklish. "My place or your place?" Gohan asked between pecks.

Videl smiled while reminiscing some of their dates... the same question was asked many other times in the past, luckily for them, some things had changed.

"How about our place?"

* * *

The weather was pleasant; a nice breeze touched the hills as it passed by... the sound of the wind singing through grass and tree leaves. Far away, the traffic from the busy capital could be heard, but at this distance, it blended homogenously with the sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures.

The thoughts of how green did not match burgundy hit Videl's mind. Almost instantly, she thought that green stains did not match Gohan's suit trousers either, which and to her dismay, were cream... or were dirty white, or beige?

"What are you doing?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Gohan's voice, the couple had been laying on the grass for a while now, not many words were shared the previous moments.

"Thinking," Videl replied without moving her gaze away from the starlighted sky.

"About what?" he turned to his side, supporting his head on his arm, this way he could look at Videl's face... she did not move an inch and ignored the question.

"Come on, I wanna know" Gohan asked playfully, almost singing his words. Her lips curved in a smile.

"I can't tell you because it'll ruin the moment."

"Videl, nothing you'll say can ruin this" he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hmm hmm,"

"I'm thinking about how are we going to pick up Pan, without Bulma noticing that we've been doing what we've been doing... I'm also thinking that I need to buy some super gel to remove the grass stains from your trousers... your knees are in a right state."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh... he certainly wasn't expecting those to be his wife's thoughts.

"Gosh, I feel offended now. Is sex with me so boring that you think of doing laundry straight away?"

Videl turned to her side and smacked Gohan's forehead playfully. "Silly... what would you like me to say instead? Oh Gohan, I was thinking of how this reminded me of when we were younger." Videl faked a dreamily voice, straight out of a soap opera.

"That wouldn't have hurt my ego as much as your blunt honesty did." Gohan said with a serious tone, luckily for them, they both knew when they were not being serious.

"Stop whinging. We've been lying on the grass for almost half an hour, of course my line of thought has changed."

"So it means that you enjoyed this reminiscing session of ours."

"And what if I did?" she moved her head forward to peck his lips.

He returned the kiss.

"It's been awhile since we've done one of these..."

"What do you mean one of these? You mean outside?"

"No... I mean that we barely couldn't make it out of town." she giggled "Besides, the outskirts aren't exactly our place. We can still hear the city noise."

"That's because the wind is coming from that side"

Just like moments ago... silence took over. Sounds of night replaced their voices.

Videl

"Gohan..."

"Hmm?"

Videl didn't exactly know how to put it into words.

"Videl?"

"Gohan, you know... I really enjoy times like these."

"Me too." He replied, showing her a sly but sweet grin. He moved the arm he was using as a pillow to hug her, pulling her closer.

"I'm not talking about having a romp outside..."

"Oh..." Gohan looked at her, his eyebrow lifting in an inquisitorial manner... his expression also showed a bit of disappointment. He caressed her shoulder in an attempt to warm her up.

"Okay, okay... I do enjoy our spontaneous romps." She confessed, causing a giggle from both parts.

Gohan adjusted Videl's shirt, moving it to cover her shoulder and chest, without buttoning up. She snuggled him.

"But what I meant was... this... being with you. Enjoying a moment of peace and quiet, away from everything, far from everyone but you."

"Oh..."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Pan, I love to be with her and I miss her the whole day when I'm at work. I love when we're all together as well... but it feels really nice when it's just the two of us." Videl explained closing her eyes, enjoying the heat emanating from her husband... she was officially cold.

Gohan was a good listener, and he felt like his silence as a reply was all Videl was expecting, his gut told him she wanted to talk... he might as well let her talk.

"Since our deal, we've been spending a lot more time together... and it feels great. Ever since Pan came along, being together as a couple instead of a family it's been too much of an effort. I didn't realise how much I missed it until we started going out for dinner... or star home and leave Pan at your mum's or Bulma's.

Gohan removed a hair strand that was glued to Videl's forehead.

"Gohan..." she called to make sure he was looking straight into her eyes and not at the stars... she wanted to see his face, his expression.

"I'm afraid..."

"Of what?" what could possibly be his wife afraid of he thought, times were peaceful...

"I'm afraid that if we do have another baby, we'll stop being together... that we'll go back to that routine where I only saw you before bedtime and that was it... and then, I'd be stuck home with two hungry kids. I know it sounds silly and selfish..."

"No... not at all." Gohan commented.

"It's just that... things are going great. I honestly don't want it all to go tits up."

"You know..." Gohan hugged her even tighter. "Things could get even better."

She giggled at his positive input... he was the positivist whereas she was the realistic.

"I'm late again."

"Are you?" His eyes widened.

"Don't get too excited... the test came out negative."

Videl studied her husband's expression... "Why didn't you tell me?" disappointment was an understatement.

"Well, I'm telling you now. Perhaps it's a sign..."

"A sign? Since when do you believe in that kind of stuff?" he questioned.

"I don't know... I just can't get over the fact that I got pregnant with Pan when we were being careful, and now... nothing."

"Well... you know it's normal to take a while."

"I know... I'm just getting doubts, that's all."

"Chicken..." he called her in a kidding manner, trying to cheer up the mood... and the easiest way would be winding up his wife, playing with her pride. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

Videl smiled... he understood what Gohan was trying to do and decided to play along. She raised herself from the grass, crossing her arms on her chest as she stood up.

"MY sense of adventure? As far as I'm concerned, YOU're the law-abiding one who never entered a changing booth with me."

"There's CCTV on those." He justified himself. She put her bare foot on Gohan's chest, in a symbolic way of showing him his defeat.

Gohan laughed, putting his arms underneath his head like a pillow "Okay, okay, you win! I'm a law-abiding, responsible, adult who puts some sense into his horny wife."

Videl's mouth opened "I can't believe you just said that" she applied more force to her foot. She knew that she was nowhere near close to hurting him.

"Quite a nice view from down here."

Videl then realised that she wasn't very composed... as her skirt was still wrapped up her hips, and her undergarments were somewhere discarded among with her shoes. As she noticed it, in an attempt to recompose herself, she pulled her skirt down... until she could feel the fabric touching the top of her knees, and buttoned up some of the buttons that were undone from her shirt.

Gohan took the chance to stand up, as Videl's dominant foot wasn't impeding him to... not that it ever did, but it was part of the game that they played ever since they got to know each other better.

Gohan himself was far from composed... he pulled up his loose trousers, tucked his shirt in, tightened the belt. Videl was right, his light trousers had grass stains all over.

"We can always tell Bulma we decided to have a picnic." he suggested. She giggled and approached him, dusting some loose grass strings from his shirt and hair.

He did the same, and tried to comb Videl's growing hair with his fingers... he quite liked it how she had it now, barely touching her shoulders, a bit wavy down the bottom... but a lot more tamed then when she first had it cut. She looked feminine, and despite all the stubbornness, feistiness and still tomboyish manners and attitude, there was no way anybody could deny that Videl was a gorgeous woman.

"Shall we go and pick up our daughter then?" Videl asked after grooming Gohan. "I really hope she's all tired and sleepy." Videl sighed.

"You sure you don't want me to kidnap you for a couple of hours more?"

"Looking at our state somebody could actually believe it." She held his hand. "How about I kidnap you now so we can get some food?"

"Arrest me detective Satan-Son, I'm all yours."

"Now, see... that turns me on, not demoting me to Miss Satan. I think you need some lessons on how to treat a lady, you know... I can charge you for deceiving me, after all, we were supposed to be having a romantic candle dinner." Gohan started taking off the ground, his hand intertwined with Videl's.

"Wait Gohan, we can't leave yet! I need to find my shoes and knickers!" Their feet touched the ground again, and both couldn't prevent from laughing out loud while searching for the discarded items...

* * *

That's it for now...

Btw, there is a lemon version of this chapter. If you're curious and want to read it just send me a note/email and I'll show you.

Thanks a lot El ^^ for betaing it for me :D You're a star!!

P.S.: I know, I know I have a '...' problem!!!!


End file.
